El día de la luna roja
by Playnezsonyk
Summary: Una larga historia, la reina Lauren faust no sólo tuvo a celestia y luna,luna quedo enamorada de un pony,un mundo conectado con otros mundos, la hermana gemela de la princesa luna, una catástrofe se acerca, nada fue lo que pareció en un futuro, todos los villanos contra la malvada celestia,, una batalla que decidirá el destino de equestria y los 8 mundos que están conectados
My little pony la luna roja

Advertencia- está historia puede tener mucho gore como ejemplo, desmembramiento, torturas, sangre y batallas, palabras como, maldicion,muerte,abortó y algunas así, no me hago responsable por si algún nulo menor de 15 años lo lee,algunos errores y demas, espero que les guste...

Hace miles de años, mucho antes de la llegada de él nacimiento de la princesa celestia, los Reyes del reino, la reina galaxy y el rey cosmos estaban juntos mirando la puesta de sol cuando una zebra muy vieja se les acercó.

\- Reyes de equestria tengo un asunto muy urgente que debemos charlar-

\- ¿de qué se trata?-

\- Es sobre el futuro, algo horrible está por suceder-

Los Reyes nerviosos con un escalofrío que no los dejaba, entraron a la biblioteca con la vieja zebra sentados en la biblioteca comenzaron la charla.

\- En todos mis años como hechicera e estudiado anomalías del espacio tiempo que están por venir, hace un par de días mientras trataba de crear una poción para mirar el futuro accidentalmente lo logré y mire un espantoso futuro-

\- ¿qué ahí de malo en ese futuro?-

\- Mientras estuve ahí, mire que el mundo estaba bajo una dictadura de una de sus futuras nietas basada en el miedo, esclavos por todos lados, una oscuridad interminable, destrucción por todos lados, y la ejecución de sus 2 nietas y su hija-

Los Reyes perturbados no podían creer lo que se acercaba en unos años.

\- ¿Quien podría hacer tal atrocidad?-

\- no tengo la menor idea, solo sé que una de las que ejecutó, será la que salve este mundo de ese futuro, no tengo la menor idea de quién era, pero se le dio el sobrenombre de dark start- explicó la vieja zebra

\- No tienes más información?-

\- No por ahora, pero sé que es una de las que más a sufrido a lo largo de su vida-

Los Reyes asustados por aquella charla pasaron toda la noche discutiendo el tema del futuro.

\- no lo puedo creer, una hija y sus futuras descendientes esclavizara el mundo y matara el mundo-

\- yo tampoco lo puedo creer, y no sé qué pensar-

\- No creo que sea correcto tener hijos en nuestra vida- dijo mirando por la ventana el todo canterlot

\- Pero lo llevamos planeando desde que nos casamos, habíamos dejado en acuerdo que la siguiente primavera tendríamos hijos-

\- Lo se, pero estaríamos arriesgando el futuro de nuestros súbditos y la nuestra, aunque seamos inmortales,ella podrá matar a todos, si ejecutó a sus hermanas, podrá hacer lo que sea para tener su reino

\- Lo sé, pero siempre e querido tener hijos- dijo la reina triste

\- Lo sé, tal vez podamos cambiar el futuro-

\- ¿Cómo?-

\- En lugar de que nuestra hija unas 3 hijas, tena solo una-

\- De acuerdo-

Al paso del tiempo, la reina galaxy quedó embarazada de una niña, y le dio la luz en la primavera siguiente, una pony blanca de pelo y crin de color rojo,ojos azules

\- Es muy bella, como cuando te conocí galaxia- dijo el rey dándole un beso en la mejilla-

\- Si pero te dije ese día que me llamaras galaxy- dijo sonrojada

\- Lo sé, y ¿como se llamara?- preguntó el rey cosmos

\- Es igual que el sol, un destello celeste, creo que la llamaré, lauren faust- respondió la reina cargando a lauren

Lauren creció y Pasaron 25000 inviernos y para entonces los reyes galaxy y cosmos habían partido a un mejor Mundo, dejando a Lauren Como la nueva Reina de equestria, varios años después lauren dio la luz a una pequeña pony llamada celestia, de pelo rosado, ojos violeta y blanca, tan deslumbrante como el sol, la cual 5 mil años después había comenzado sus estudios de la magias era muy alabada por todos, un día ella regresaba de la montaña donde había conseguido manipular el sol y su cutiemark.

\- Mama!, conseguí mi cutiemark!- gritaba en la entrada de el castillo, pero al ver que no llegaban, fue a buscarlos, en su cuarto, ellos esperaban a que llegara

\- Celestia te tengo buenas noticias- dijo la reina

\- Si, yo también- dijo emocionada

\- ¿Que es?- preguntó la reina

\- Al fin conseguí mi cutiemark!- dijo enseñando su costado mostrando el sol

\- Me alegra pequeña- dijo la reina sonriente

\- Y¿ cual es su buena noticia?- pregunto la pequeña celestia emocionada

\- Tienes dos hermanitas gemelas- dijo la reina sonriente

A la pequeña celestia no le agradó mucho la noticia pero fingió que si.

\- Enserio?, que gran noticia!, y donde están las pequeñas?- preguntó fingiendo interés

\- Aquí están - dijo mostrando a las 2 pequeñas gemelas

una era una pequeña de piel azul, crin y pelo de color azul, una mancha negra en el costado y ojos azul verdosos, otra igual pero de piel blanca, ojos rojos,manchas de color negro en las piernas, pelo de tres colores dividido en 3 líneas de colores rojo, gris y negro, ambas muy hermosas, lo cual desató muchos celos a celestia.

-son muy lindas- dijo celestia tratando de evitar mostrar celos

\- las llamaremos Selena de la luna y start- dijeron la reina lauren jugando con las niñas, dándole una enorme rabia a celestia , saliendo a el jardín a quejarse

\- demonios!, detesto tener unas hermanas!- dijo furiosa – lo que me faltaba

pasaron los días, celestia no podía soportar tener que cuidar a las pequeñas Luna y start jugaban con ella aunque ella no quisiera, tenía que cuidarlas aunque ella no quisiera, en la noche.

\- Ya no las soporto más! Tendré que eliminarlas!- se quejaba sola

En la noche celestia planeó el secuestro y abandono de sus hermanas en el bosque everfree entró a el cuarto de sus hermanas con una túnica que la tapaba toda y se llevó a start y luna, pero sintió que alguien estaba acercándose a él cuarto de las niñas.

\- demonios!, te salvaste luna, pero no por mucho- dijo cargando a start

En ese momento entra a la habitación la Reyna y mira el horror, miro como secuestran a start, rápidamente celestia corre a lo más profundo del bosque everfree, dejándola dentro de él tronco seco de un árbol viejo.

\- Hasta nunca niña- dijo marchándose

sin darse cuenta, detrás de unos arbustos estaba la vieja zebra mirando lo sucedido, La zebra caco al pequeña pony de el tronco la cual estaba dormida y al abrir los ojos le da una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No tema princesa start, yo me aseguraré de que usted evite la dictadura de su hermana celestia- dijo abrazando a la pequeña pony...

la la parte dos se subirá el martes, espero que les aya gustado, comenten y opinen


End file.
